


The Final Proving

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Korrasami Month 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baking, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Korrasami Month 2018, Prompt: Dragons, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Korra is home from Avatar duties and really just wants some snuggles and relaxation. Unfortunately, while her apprenticeship to Tosi, the Spirit of Baking, is complete, it turns out there's a final test Korra needs to pass to become a true Master Baker.And Tosi has invited an unusual judge to determine Korra's fate...





	The Final Proving

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I am using Korrasami month as an excuse to update my LoK series...
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with this series, the main points you need to know are: Asami and Korra are living together in an apartment that they share with Tosi, the Spirit of Baking, who annexed their kitchen onto their realm in the Spirit World. Tosi is Korra and Asami's friend, but is also a spirit with limited understanding of the human world, and this sometimes leads to...issues.
> 
> Okay, you can go read the story now!
> 
> (PS If you _are_ new to this series, please consider reading the rest of it. Especially Operation Double Date, which remains a personal fave of mine. K thnx bye.)

Korra wakes up to the sound of something tapping at the bedroom window. She blinks, snorts, scratches her head, and carefully stretches. It’s at that point that she discovers that Asami is already gone. It’s not unusual that they miss each other in the mornings, but sleepy morning snuggles are one of Korra’s favourite things, so she puts on a pout before she struggles out of bed.

It's a struggle because Korra's still recovering from a recent Avatar mission that took her out of Republic City for a couple of weeks. The collapse of Kuvira's nascent empire has left dozens of officers formerly under Kuvira's command believing that they can pick up where Kuvira left off when she surrendered.

Some of these would-be emperors need more than words to convince them that the people of the Earth Kingdom don't want them in charge of their lives. The petty dictator Korra most recently arrested was _very_ resistant to the idea of democratic rule coming to his corner of the Earth Kingdom. He and his not insubstantial army argued against Korra for quite some time, with earthbent rocks and occasional bursts of flame.

It was an argument that left Korra with a limp and torn muscles in her back, but it means that the Earth Kingdom is a little safer, a little more stable. Korra's still stiff and it's now been weeks since she's been able to snuggle with Asami, but she’s home at last. Korra’s surprised that there’s no sign of Naga, though, when she gets up. Naga’s usually around to greet her, even if Asami isn’t. 

Which means that Korra’s getting _no snuggles at all_ this morning. Which means that her pout is completely justified.

“I’m the Avatar, master of all four elements, and I’m officially a spirit-approved baker! Are occasional morning snuggles too much to ask for?” The tapping at the bedroom window begins again, so Korra pulls on a robe, wincing. “But nooooo, not only do I not get snuggles, I gotta deal with spirits playing pranks.”

Korra groans. She pads over to the window, running a hand through her lengthening hair, ruffling it into a new but no less messy configuration. "I've got the day free and I haven't had much baking time lately. I should swing by Tosi's bakery and see how the work's going. Maybe make something nice for Asami. " Korra starts tugging on the draw to lift the blind. She raises her voice and says, “For the _last_ time, this isn’t a tree, woodpecker-koala spirit! I’ve had enough of...I...eye…”

The blind lifts and Korra finds herself staring into a golden eye the size of her head. Its iris is the colour of the instant after a lightning strike, its pupil a glossy, hungry pit that makes Korra sway on her feet. Korra blinks. A translucent membrane closes over the massive eye, followed by an eyelid which gives Korra a glimpse of skin the colour of jade in the moonlight.

The massive eye moves back, allowing Korra to see that the eye sits in a socket in the enormous head of a dragon whose scales are rainbows where rays of the morning sun strike the dragon’s armour and are deflected. The dragon’s head rears back further, its huge, supple body coiling, and it lunges forward. Its lips part, revealing fangs longer than Korra’s forearm, and letting a haze of heat spill out around the dragon’s mouth.

The dragon’s forward momentum is arrested at the last second, only the tip of its nose coming into contact with the windowpane in a surprisingly gentle tap.

Korra blinks. Slowly, Korra raises her hand and points upwards. The dragon coils in on itself, then explodes into the sky in a motion so powerful it rattles every window in the apartment building. A second later, there is a muffled thud and the building shakes, raining plaster dust onto Korra’s head.

“Huh.” Korra purses her lips. “Okay.”

She mechanically begins to lower the blind, when her brain finally joins the rest of her in waking up. A dragon wants Korra for some reason. And she just sent that dragon to the roof. And on the roof of their apartment building is…

“Madame Ran’s roof garden!”

Korra sprints for the door as fast as her battered body allows her.

* * *

Madame Ran lives on the top floor of Korra and Asami’s apartment complex and has maintained a garden of herbs, fruits, vegetables and flowers for several decades. When spirit vines infested the apartment complex and grew over the roof, Madame Ran altered the arrangement of her plant pots and found a new harmony, letting the massive vine and its smaller tendrils that now partially occupied the roof define the arrangement of her garden.

Madame Ran has been giving Korra dirty looks ever since she moved in, though, which suggests that reworking her roof garden after the vines grew wasn’t _quite_ that simple.

By the time Korra reaches it, the half of Madame Ran’s roof garden on the near side of the spirit vine has become more of a roof compost heap. The dragon sits coiled in the wreckage, staring imperiously down at an incensed Madame Ran. Madame Ran, nearly 4’10” and nearing eighty, is passing the time whacking the dragon’s nose with an umbrella.

“And this is for my star anise tree! And _this_ is for my other star anise tree! And _this_ is for my fire cherry tree! And _this_ is for my other--”

“Madame Ran,” Korra gasps, waving her arms frantically as she limps towards the irate woman. “I don’t think the _dragon_ likes getting hit on the nose!”

Madame Ran turns on her with deceptive speed, waving her umbrella angrily. “I should think it doesn’t!”

“So maybe stop?” Korra flashes an apologetic grimace at the dragon. “Maybe stop angering the, y’know, sorry if I mentioned this already, haha, _dragon_?!”

“What sort of world is it when I can’t give a vandal a piece of my umbrella!” Madame Ran sniffs, secure in the infallibility of her logic. Her brow furrows for a moment, then her eyes narrow. “Avatar Korra. Is this _your_ dragon?”

“What? No, of course not!”

“No,” agrees a new voice. “Baker Korra does not own Myrreka, The Flame Who Burns Unseen.” Tosi, the Spirit of Baking, steps through the spirit vine and into the mortal world, white crown glowing brightly. “Baker Korra Who Is By Happenstance The Avatar merely summoned Myrreka, The Fatal Shimmer.”

"The fatal...? Uh, I mean...no!" Korra gapes at her former baking instructor, friend, and not infrequent tormentor. “I don’t know any dragons! Or dragon summoning techniques! Why would I summon a dragon?" Korra stares at the unmoved spirit. “Tosi...did _you_ summon a dragon?”

Tosi folds all four of their arms, a process that takes some time. “No, Ignorant Immortal Baker Korra! Myrekka, Whose Eyes Are More Blinding Than The Sun, is here because of you.”

Korra groans. “ _I_ summoned a dragon...? _How_?"

“Yes,” Tosi says, one ear twitching. “You have summoned Myrreka, Whose Scales Have Shattered A Thousand Blades.” Tosi pauses, considering. “You have summoned well. She is A Very Good Dragon.”

Myrreka, Whose Body Has Flattened Madame Ran’s Prized Snapping Lilies, lets out a rumbling hiss of agreement.

Korra swallows. She turns apologetically to Madame Ran, but claps a hand over her nose when she sees the expression on the other woman’s face.

“Avatar Korra,” Madame Ran says stiffly, her umbrella quivering in outrage. “I shall be speaking to the building supervisor about this! Letting a pet run wild is _most_ irresponsible!”

She turns and marches away, pausing at the door to the roof only to shake her umbrella at Korra. “And lying to me about your new pet? In _my_ day we had an altogether better class of Avatar! Hmph!”

“Oh, _great_!” Korra mutters, clenching her fists. “No snuggles, I've been compared unfavourably to Aang, _and_ I’ve been menaced with an umbrella!”

Myrreka, Whose Appearance in Korra’s Life Has Been Less Than Pleasant, snorts.

“Fair point, " Korra concedes. "At least I didn’t get hit on the nose, but…” Korra shakes herself and turns to the huge creature. The dragon stares down at her expectantly. Korra opens her mouth. She closes it again, having failed to find adequate words. She turns to Tosi, who watches her impassively. “Tosi...do you know why the dragon's here?"

“Yes.”

Korra grinds her teeth. “ _Tosi_! What is going on?!"

“It is the Final Proving, Ignorant Former Apprentice Korra. To become a master baker, you must face the test of Myrreka, Whose Breath Is A True Baker’s Ally And A False Baker's Doom. For Myrreka, Whose Palate Is Sublime And Suffers Not The Unworthy, will judge your merits as a baker, now that you have ended your apprenticeship. You will be declared a true master baker or there will be...consequences. This is the...Tradition.”

"Consequences? _Dragon_ consequences?" Korra stares at Tosi. “That’s a _baking_ tradition?”

“Yes.” Tosi’s lips peel back, revealing rows of sharp teeth in what Korra _thinks_ is a smile. “It is a Good Tradition."

"WHY IS THERE A TRADITION WHERE I HAVE TO BAKE FOR A DRAGON OR SHE'LL EAT ME?"

Tosi's ears flatten. "It was a dragon who first stole the secrets of baking from Tosi, long ages ago. This...displeased me. There were...consequences, until the dragons proved themselves worthy bakers to me. After the Period Of Unpleasant Disagreement And Many Flames And Much Injurious Biting, the Great Pact Of True Baking And Appropriate Snacking was made between Tosi and the dragons. I taught them the deepest arts of baking, and they aided me in constructing the Oven of Perpetual Heat and Darkness. When humans began to show an interest in baking, it was logical that the baking masters of the world should judge their worthiness. Thus was the Tradition born."

Korra works her jaw for a while before words come out. “You’re saying that...Myrekka, Who Is Staring At Me Like I’m A Chew Toy, is a _baker_?”

“Do not be foolish! _All_ dragons are bakers! Myrekka, Whose Laminations Are Unrivalled By Humans, is a master baker! And your judge. You must bake for Myrekka, Whose Teeth Have Tested The Fluffiness Of A Thousand Sponges your...masterpiece. It must be the culmination of all your baking skills, and it must move the baking world forward, and it must be DELICIOUS!” Tosi’s ear twitches. “This...is the Tradition.”

“Is it a _secret_ tradition?! Why didn’t you tell me I had to bake something for a DRAGON?”

“Did you not read the Contract Between Bakers And An Asami Who Share A Realm In Hopes of Preventing Disunity in its entirety? Did you not prepare for the day when Tosi would declare you no longer an apprentice but a baker on their own journey of learning?”

“Oh, yeeeeeah…” Korra rubs at the back of her neck, shooting nervous glances at the dragon. She lowers her voice to a whisper. “That was a really long scroll though? I maybe kinda skimmed it?"

“Ignorant Amateur Reader Of Contracts! Have you not prepared a suitable guest realm for Myrekka, Whose Fire Is Unquenchable And Smells Agreeably Of Moon Cardamom’s visit?”

“Have I not what now?” 

“Myrekka, The Flame Who Burns Unseen will stay with you during this sacred trial. It is...the Tradition.”

“You mean, right after I get home, I have to clean up all this mess, figure out what to bake _and_ find somewhere to put up a dragon? How...how am I going to fit a dragon in our apartment? No, wait, never mind! How am I going to explain this to Asami when she gets back from work?”

* * *

“...so then I put the dragon in the living room!”

It’s evening. Asami is home. They’re in the kitchen, where Korra has brought Asami up to speed on Korra's day. Asami is pinching the bridge of her nose, which is much better than yelling or hitting _Korra_ in the nose, and is therefore more restraint than Korra thinks she deserves.

The prospect of snuggles tonight seems distressingly unlikely to Korra, however.

"Korra...why is there a dragon here _at all_?"

"Asami, please! It's _very_ traditional!"

Myrekka, Who Is _Mostly_ In The Living Room, Partly In The Hall And Is Currently Sticking Her Immense Snout Into The Kitchen, hisses softly.

"See?" Korra says, gesturing at the dragon. "Myrekka, Who I Totally Understand, gets it!"

Asami raises an eyebrow. 

Korra flushes and shuffles her feet. "Sorry, Asami. I...today’s been weird."

"I can see that. What I meant was...oh, where's Tosi?"

"Naga's been a little...uh...she's hiding under the bed and won't come out. Tosi took her for Spirit World walkies to try and calm her down."

Myrekka, Whose Drool Has Caused Considerable Damage To The Living Room Carpet, snorts and hisses.

Korra waves a hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. Naga'll come round. She just needs some time, because she's a polar bear dog from the glaciers, you're a fire-breathing dragon...these misunderstandings will happen."

Myrekka emits a trilling sound that is still bass heavy enough to make the kitchenware rattle in the cupboards.

"Huh." Asami looks at the dragon, then at Korra. " _Do_ you understand our, uh, guest?"

"Eh. Kinda?" Korra grins. "Mostly, I'm winging it. Get it? Winging because--"

Asami raises a finger and Korra immediately stops talking. Asami strides to the oven, yanks open the door and yells into it, "Tosi! If you aren't here in the next minute, I'm going shopping for new bowls!" Asami leans in closer to the interior of the oven and hisses, " _Unsupervised_!"

A second later, Tosi manifests in the kitchen with a small thunderclap of air displacement. Arms waving frantically, Tosi says, "You would disrupt the Updated Treaty of Kitchen so blatantly?"

Asami folds her arms and glares at Tosi. "Only if you don't explain why you decided to activate the _optional_ dragon judgement subsection of article 16 of the Contract Between Bakers And An Asami Who Share A Realm In Hopes of Preventing Disunity. I'm waiting, Tosi. Make it a _good_ explanation, or this kitchen will be full of sloppily glazed slipware by this time tomorrow."

"Hold on," Korra gasps. "That means you...you read the whole contract, Asami?"

Tosi snorts. "It is only surprising that you did not, given your devotion to paperwork that has forced Tosi to take The Goodest Girl Naga for many walkies."

Korra carefully avoids Asami's eye.

Asami clears her throat and says, "I'm still waiting to hear why we have a dragon in our house, Tosi."

Tosi runs a finger along the underside of their snout. Tosi's other three arms twitch in distress. "Korra is...the Avatar. And my former apprentice. It seemed...fitting that she prove herself in accordance with the old Tradition." Tosi hesitates, and that's a rare enough occurrence to bring Korra's full focus onto the spirit. Tosi meets her eye and says, "I can say no more, lest I affect the judging. But this is a...Good Tradition. And I believe Baker Korra to be ready."

Asami frowns, looking between Tosi and Myrekka, Whose Hot Breath Is Actually Sort Of Soothing The Knotted Muscles In Korra's Back. Asami looks at Korra, and her expression shifts. "Tosi. I'm invoking Article 27. Let's discuss this in private."

Korra blinks. "Wait, we made a contract where you guys can make me wait outside?"

"Yes," Tosi says calmly.

"Oh." Korra chews her lip, but offers a meek smile to Asami. "I should really read that thing. But, okay."

Once Myrekka, Who Luckily Can Coil Herself Up Into A Compact Shape, gets out of the way, Korra retreats to the bedroom. The bed sits canted with one edge almost touching the floor and the other hanging in the air, because Naga is still trying to hide under it.

Korra sighs and tries to coax her polar bear dog out of shelter while she waits for Asami and tries not to think about Myrekka, Who Has Very Large Teeth And Watches Korra From The Bedroom Door.

* * *

It seems like a long time later when Asami comes to her. Korra has managed to negotiate Naga out from under the bed and the dragon out of their room by that point, and is lying on the bed, thinking about recipes.

Asami sighs, but she smiles at Korra. "Who knew baking could be so stressful?"

"It's usually pretty relaxing as an activity," Korra says, chuckling softly. "But maybe less so when the Spirit of Baking is involved. So...how mad are you?"

"That's going to depend on how badly damaged the living room is." Asami shrugs off her jacket and climbs onto the bed, lying down next to Korra and slipping an arm around her waist. "Hey, Korra," she says softly.

The various knots in Korra's muscles and in her stomach dissolve in response to Asami's closeness, her warmth. "Hey, Asami. I've missed you. I'm sorry everything's crazy...again."

Asami laughs softly, her breath tickling Korra's cheek. "When isn't it?"

And there isn't a good answer to that, so Korra doesn't answer.

Before silence can leave splinters in the comfortable space they've made on the bed, Asami gently grips Korra's chin and tilts her head. She kisses Korra, slowly, gently, completely. When she's done for the moment, Asami laughs. "Korra. Crazy is part of your charm."

This time, the silence wraps around them like a blanket.

It's not until she's on the edge of drifting off to sleep that Korra stirs and asks, "So, uh, what did you and Tosi talk about?"

"We agreed that you'll use the bakery tomorrow. It'd be open already if Tosi wasn't so fussy, so everything you'll need will be there. And Myrekka will fit more comfortably there than she would in Kitchen. Or the rest of our home."

"Couldn't talk Tosi into calling this off, huh?" Asami pointedly says nothing. Korra frowns at her. "What?"

"I...Tosi made a compelling argument. And swore me to secrecy. But you’ll see why I went along with it, when you pass this trial.”

Korra considers that. “You seem pretty confident that I will.”

“I’m completely confident that you will.”

“Okay.”

“Hey. I love you," Asami says softly. She presses closer to Korra. "Can I do anything to help you tomorrow?"

"I'll borrow some of that snazzy baking gear you made, if that’s okay?"

"Done." Asami rests her forehead against Korra's. "Anything else?"

Korra grins. "You know, I never really got to grips with that contract of Tosi's. Wanna help me...go over the paperwork?"

In a considerably huskier tone of voice, Asami says, "Done." 

Everything else they need to say to one another that night is said without words.

* * *

On her way to Tosi's bakery the next day, Korra runs into Lin Beifong wearing her police chief's uniform and her work scowl, which is slightly more pronounced than her casual scowl.

"Hey, Lin!" Korra says, grinning cheerfully. "Having a good day?"

Lin raises an eyebrow. "No. Raiko sent me to talk to you. He wonders if there's anything we need to be concerned about?"

Korra pauses, considering. "Hmm. Well, 'Emperor' Qing is on his way to a cell in Ba Sing Se and his warband is pretty much finished. It was...not the smoothest process...” Korra massages her sore leg, wincing. “But I don't think there'll be any serious retaliation coming to the United Republic of Nations. I don’t think Raiko needs to worry."

"Yes, good. Nice report, very succinct. But I think Raiko wanted an update about _that_."

Lin points behind Korra's shoulder. Korra glances back, blinking. Myrekka, Who Has Been Floating Along Beside Korra Since She Left The House This Morning, blinks back at her. Korra looks around, realising abruptly that the streets of Republic City are _very_ quiet today. At least, they are in the immediate vicinity of Korra.

Korra looks up, noticing the RCPD airship overhead. She looks at Lin. "Oh. You know, you'd be amazed at how quickly you get used to having her around. Heh, I maybe shoulda called you, though, before we went out?"

"Mm. Maybe shoulda," Lin drawls. She glances at the dragon, her expression saying that not only is she unimpressed, but that she's considering cuffs and some prison time on general principle. "Is this some new...Avatar business?"

"Nah." Korra hefts the bag she's carrying, which clinks faintly. "Baking business."

"Oh." Lin purses her lips. In a softer tone she adds, "Anything I can do?"

Korra smiles. "We're going to Tosi's, then probably back to the apartment in the evening. If you need to coordinate, uh, cordons or anything."

"I...see."

"Oh, but more importantly, I think I'm going to try making Spirit Cake today."

Lin's eyes widen. " _Really_? You figured it out?"

Korra grins. "Nah. I'm winging it. Save you a slice?"

"Please do. Good day, Korra. And...ah, ambassador."

Myrekka, Who Can Move Disconcertingly Swiftly And Quietly, darts away from Korra's side and considers Lin, the dragon’s enormous nostrils flaring as she sniffs the air. She dips her head to the startled Lin, then, with a sinuous wriggle of her body, she turns and rejoins Korra.

"Sniffed that out, did you? Yeah," Korra says, smiling at the dragon. "Lin's a really great baker. But it's sort of a secret, so don't let on, okay?"

Myrekka, Whose Judgement Korra Will Soon Face, hisses.

"You know what I mean! Just...don't tell other dragons, maybe?"

They walk on through streets that empty before them, the dragon and the Avatar, in the direction of cake.

* * *

Tosi's Bakery is empty, the decorators scheduled to work on the interiors having been given the day off. The bakery is functional enough for Korra's purposes, though. So while Myrekka, Who Watches Korra Unblinking, finds a comfortable position to coil up her long, long body, Korra warms up one of the ovens and prepares the tools and ingredients she brought with her.

Korra smiles when the dragon hisses and sniffs at her measuring cups and baking tins. "Yeah, Asami made these. She gets all weird about baking, but she's an amazing engineer. She builds incredible things, and she works so hard, and...yeah. She's the best."

Myrekka, Whose Skin Seems Warmer Than The Interior Of The Oven, trills at Korra.

"You wanna know what I'm making?" Korra reaches into a bag and produces a handful of flour. It seems to have no particular colour, or to somehow be every colour, distinctly. "A while back, Tosi decided to help feed Republic City by providing Spirit World flour. We mixed it with flour from this world and after a few experiments we found a ratio that let us make bread that tasted pretty great and didn't do anything...weird."

Korra throws some of the iridescent flour into a bowl along with more mundane ingredients as she begins to make a dough. "But those experiments gave me an idea, one I've been meaning to test properly for a while. And Tosi said this was my masterpiece, so...so it's going to have a little piece of everything that made me a baker in it.

"Lin taught me that what you bake is about more than ingredients, that it's about...other stuff. And my mentor, Tenzin, well he taught me how to meditate and how to separate my emotions out. Tosi taught me the techniques of baking, and recipes, and pushed me to believe that baking was something I could do and do well. Asami...well, she makes everything better. She makes me want to be better, but not because she ever makes me feel like I'm not good enough."

Korra smiles wryly. "I do that, though, sometimes. Sometimes more than sometimes. Do you ever feel like you don't measure up?”

Myrekka, Who Even Coiled Tightly Enough To Fit In The Bakery Is Immense, blinks. She lets out a rumbling growl.

“Huh, really? Well for me, there are days I don't think I deserve all the good things in my life. Asami least of all. But...but she finds all these ways to show me that I _am_ enough, even on my worst days. She’s so incredible, but _I’m_ enough to make her happy. And having someone like that by your side...well, it inspires you to be better. I’m good enough on my worst days, but on the good days...I can be even better."

Myrekka, Who Sniffs Thoughtfully At Korra’s Mixing Bowl, hisses.

“Okay, okay! But there’s a couple of reasons I’m telling you all this. One, it’s part of the recipe.” Korra grins. “See, this is Spirit World flour with just a little bit of flour from our world mixed in. Just enough to stabilise things during the bake. Because here’s what I was thinking: the Spirit World reacts to emotions, right? The whole landscape and the way you navigate through it can be affected by your mood. And baking always tastes better when it’s made with love, even with normal flour! So...yeah. I’m talking about Asami, because that pretty much always puts me in the best mood. And I’m baking my mood into this cake. Fun, right?”

Myrekka, Whose Laughter Is Like Rocks Rattling Against The World’s Largest Window, laughs.

Korra tells the dragon stories about Asami while she works, a smile on her face the whole time. It’s only when the cake is in the oven that Korra’s smile fades. 

Myrekka, Whose Huge Eyes Have Missed Nothing So Far, shifts with a rasp of scales against scales, tension building in her body as she readies herself for motion.

Korra nods. “Almost judging time. And I’m still not sure what the consequences of you deciding I’m not a worthy baker will be. So here’s the second reason I was telling you all about Asami. You seem like a really nice dragon, and I trust Tosi, and I’ll respect your judgement. But…” Korra massages her leg and rolls her shoulders. “It can be...rough, being the Avatar. I think it’s maybe rougher, being the Avatar’s fiancée. When I’m going on a mission, and Asami can’t come with me, she worries. So before I go, Asami always asks me if I’m coming back. And I promise her I will. It's...sort of hard to explain, but when she asks that, she isn't asking me to take less risks or to back down. No, she's giving me another reason to fight harder, so I can keep my promise to her."

Myrekka, Whose Jaws Could Easily Engulf Korra’s Head, grows very, very still.

“Yeah. Asami asked me if I was coming home today,” Korra says, cracking her neck. “Just so you know, if those consequences involve something like actually trying to eat me? I promised Asami I'd be home before dark."

Myrekka, Who Very Carefully Isn't Moving Any Other Part Of Her Body, opens her mouth letting a haze of heat and a low rumble escape her lips.

Korra chuckles. "Yeah, let's hope it's a good cake!"

After that, they wait in watchful silence for the baking to be done.

* * *

Asami knows that Korra is going to be okay, but she’s still barely able to focus in work. She leaves the office early, unable to wade through another page of reports when all she can think about is Korra.

When Asami gets home, she can smell something cooking in the kitchen. So she goes there directly, hoping to see Korra. She finds Tosi preparing a savoury pie, Naga lounging near the spirit’s feet. Swallowing her disappointment, Asami says, “Hey, Tosi.”

Tosi grunts.

Asami leans in the doorway and watches Tosi work, all four arms in constant motion. The days of Asami being banned from the realm of Kitchen entirely are in the past, so it’s not the first time that Asami has seen the Spirit of Baking at work. But Tosi’s movements seem less fluid than Asami’s used to. Asami frowns. “Are you...worried?”

Tosi pauses. “Seldom.”

Asami rolls her eyes. “Is this one of those occasions? Should _I_ be worried? You said this was practically a formality!"

“Yes. Baker Korra is more than capable. And yet..." Tosi lets out a growl and looks away. "Intermediate Potter Asami, how do you...stop worrying? Korra is the Avatar. She has many enemies. There are many who would harm her. Baker Korra has been harmed many times. The more time I have spent in this mortal realm we share, the more this...displeases me.”

“Displeases or distresses?”

Tosi’s ears twitch. “It would be better if Baker Korra were more focused on developing her skills with pastry, where she is still lacking, than going where her enemies gather against her.”

Asami sighs and walks to Tosi’s side. “I’m worried whenever Korra’s somewhere I can’t reach her, too. It...distresses me, when she goes into danger. But if I let that worry turn into fear, and let that fear affect Korra’s responsibilities, then I’d be on the path to losing her. I can’t control Korra, or dictate how she carries out her duties as the Avatar. It's my job to support her, like she supports me, and trust her to do what she must. It isn't always easy, but...I love her. And I believe in her."

Tosi slowly nods. “Yes. It is...challenging. But you are...wise in this. And Master Baker Korra is a Very Good Avatar. She has many enemies, but she has many allies, too.”

“She does.” Asami squeezes Tosi’s shoulder. “Though it would be nice if some of those allies mentioned there was a dragon on the way to judge her ahead of...wait. You said _Master_ Baker Korra?”

“Yes.” Tosi meets Asami’s gaze. “Myrekka, Whose Tongue Has Sampled Ten Thousand Bakes, has deemed Master Baker Korra worthy. And so, among her allies, Avatar Korra may now count the dragons. For that...is the Tradition.”

“The _dragons_? Plural? I thought you said that Myrekka would be connected to Korra through their baking...bond. And that she’d teach Korra advanced firebending techniques, but there’s more?”

“Yes. The Avatar had to display the spirit of a true baker, and the techniques to match, to be deemed a true master baker. If Master Baker Korra had baked with thought to how she might profit in her heart, she would have been found unworthy. Thus I was...circumspect.”

“But...I’m not sure I understand what Korra has gained?” When Tosi’s arms begin to wave, Asami quickly adds, “Other than the, uh, supreme honour of the title of master baker, of course.”

Tosi grunts, relaxing. “All dragons are bakers, Intermediate Potter Asami. All true master bakers are considered honorary dragons.”

Asami’s jaw drops. “ _Korra_ is a dragon now?”

“In a sense. Yes. So, those of the Spirit World or the Mortal World who would declare war upon Avatar Baker Korra risk the anger of the dragons. And of Tosi.”

Asami shakes her head, dazed. “Which is why you wanted Korra to be judged according to the old tradition. Because..." Asami slowly smiles. "Because you don't like to see Korra come home hurt any more than I do."

“Yes. This is the outcome I sought." Tosi’s lips peel back, revealing many teeth. “Is it not a Good Tradition?”

* * *

Korra comes home before dark, with cake and with a dragon.

Myrekka, Who Groaned In Delight When She Tried Korra's Cake And Seems Glad To No Longer Be A Judge, coils herself up in the living room for the night, leaving enough room by the fire for Naga to settle down beside her.

The next day, Korra's firebending lessons will begin. But for the rest of the night, Korra shares stories and cake with Asami, Tosi, and Lin, who drops by when her shift ends. Korra is tired, and her body hurts, but she knows that the pain will fade away to nothing, and that the good things in her life will remain.

Best of all is Asami, of course. When they go to bed, Asami holds her and whispers, "Good night, Honorary Dragon Korra."

Korra giggles, the only response she can muster to the discovery of her new status, and kisses her softly. "Good night, wife-to-be," she whispers back.

* * *

When Korra wakes the next morning, Asami is there, smiling at her. "I took the morning off. And you've got some time before your lesson with Myrekka. I'll wake you again in a while."

So Korra sleepily snuggles into Asami's side, sighing happily. Before she drifts back to sleep, wrapped in Asami's warmth, Korra murmurs, "Thanks, 'sami. It's good to be home."

Asami kisses her brow. "You are my home," she whispers. "You're welcome."

Korra smiles. She sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please do let me know your thoughts in the comments, be they critical or otherwise!


End file.
